There Is Nothing Better In The World (Ничего на свете лучше нету)
There Is Nothing Better In The World (Ничего на свете лучше нету) by Oleg Anofriyev is featured in Just Dance 10th Anniversary Hits. Appearance of the dancers The coaches are the characters from The Bremen Town Musicians. P1 P1 is Troubadour, one of the movie’s main characters. He has a blonde mullet and is wearing a 1960's style orange jumpsuit with a V-cut chest and bell-bottom pants along with a black belt and a pair of black shoes. P2 P2 is a blue dog with a pair of floppy ears. He has a gold locket around his neck and is barefoot. P3 P3 is a black and white cat. He has a butterfly with orange and red circles on the wings placed on his chest like a bowtie. P4 P4 '''is a white rooster. He wears a pair of blue thick square glasses and an orange belt. His comb, claws and wattle are orange. Background The background starts off as forest with multiple trees, with birds and butterflies flying in front of the them. As soon as the song starts, the scenery slowly moves to the right and the trees suddenly start bouncing up and down and moving to the left. After a while, the background turns into grassy hills with a windmill in the background. After this, houses, fountains and bell towers come bouncing up and down, or moving to the left and right along with the beat, with smoke coming out of the trees. Men and women (depicted as villagers) stand in the background waving to the screen; some of them are standing on the ground, while others pop out of windows of the village houses. Suddenly, the background turns into sunset, and then into night; the elements are the same as before, except for the houses now having lit rooms. Suddenly, the background stops at a fountain with flowing water and multiple bell towers with bells ringing in the background. The coaches then walk off the screen from there. Gold Move There is 1 '''Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Put your left hand on your hip and bring your right arm down quickly. Beta Elements The Russian name originally wasn't going to be in the song title of the game, this was changed. Trivia * The song is the only regional Unlimited exclusive to be featured in the game. ** Hala Bel Khamis ''& ''On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements were both scheduled to be in the game, but due to them being in another mod, these were scrapped. *** Same for Done For Me **** ''Swish Swish (VIPMade) ''will probably still be in the game at a later point ***** Both ''Karaoke Forever ''& ''Leg Song ''has a high chance of still being in the game ****** All the March exclusives are already seen in the game ******* ''Mayores ''is also inclusive in the game ******** ''Bboom Bboom ''was scrapped due to no viable files being found * The song is the shortest song in the game, at a length of 2:04 * The Russian word for “Bremen”, “Бремен”, can be seen in the background. * At one point of the routine, P4’s beak will appear blue instead of yellow